The End has come
by hakareshi
Summary: Aizen has taken over the world, the end has come.....


I was just listening to a sad bleach amv called listen to your heart and i wanted to write this oneshot.

THE END HAS COME

Ichigo dropped his sword. He had gotten stabbed in the back and was going to die. His full hollow form, even in bankai didn't stand a change against those monsters called the Arrancars. They rained down on the human world slaughtering everyone they saw, and feasting on their souls. Ichigo had slayed 200 pseudo arrancar with his bankai, and he was running out of power.Aizen would win, he knew that without a doubt. Ichigo looked to his left, Renji's hihou zabimaru started to slaughtered hundred of the arrancar,  
but they just kept on coming. An arrancar jumped out of the sky behind Renji, it raised his hand and grinned evily. Ichigo wanted to shout out to warn renji, but no sound came out.  
The arrancar brought it's claws down and tore through renji's back. Renji started coughing up blood. The arrancar grabbed his body and shoved renji's soul down his throat.  
Rukia looked in horror at what at happened to renji. That was just enough time for Yammy to grap her frail body in his huge arms and annihalated her soul."Rukia!!." Ichigo yelled out.  
Ishida was in front of Orihime protecting her from all the hollows, and arrancar attacking when he broke his sanrei glove. Orihime was behind Ishida protecting him from all attacks behind.  
Grimmjow laughed and said. "Its over, you shinigami have lost." And then he blasted out a huge cero at Orihime and Ishida, obliterating their bodies. Chad was ambushed by some arrancar and had his arm half destroyed.  
And then right in front of Ichigos eyes, they started to rip the flesh off Sado's bones, and let out bitter laughs.

The Gotei 13 were slowly falling. The Arrancars had their feast of everyone in rukongai's districts and managed to get into the Seireitei. The Squads were all being destroyed.

Zaraki Kenpachi was taking on 20 espada at a time, he used his full power and started battling them. He couldn't keep up with their strength and fell. Zaraki thought about all he had done in his life as a shinigami, and his only regret was not being able to learn the name of his zanpakuto. Zaraki got up and said. "You haven't taken me down yet." He was being stabbed by zanpakutos and sharp claws but kept on fighting. All the while he was fighting.

He was asking his zanpakuto."Why wont you fight with me? WHY WONT YOU TELL ME YOUR NAME.?" Zaraki began to lose a massive ammount of blood and got striked down again. Then time froze, the arrancar shopped rushing at him but he could see a figure walking out of the shadows-It looked at Zaraki with sorrow in his eyes and said. "Zaraki, you finally asked me to fight with me. I will give you my power then. ZARAKI, LISTEN TO ME, MY NAME IS."

Zaraki got up, with a great increase in Reiatsu and his wounds stopped Bleeding. Zaraki Yelled at the Top of his lungs. "KYOUSOO-GENJOU" Zaraki's sword started to reform and transfrom into a giant hammer. Zaraki ran at the espada and started taking them down. The 8 espada left used their released to bring Zaraki down to his knees and stabbed him in his back.

Zaraki fell down to the ground. And said. "Now, I have no regrets." And Everything went black. Soon all the captain's had fallen, and Yamamamoto used his bankai to set all of the Spirit world on fire, killing the Arrancars, and everyone in the spirit world.

Ichigo was in his mind. He ran up to Zangetsu and hugged him, saying. "Thank you, old man Zangetsu, for all you have done for me." Zangetsu embraced Ichigo tight and said."You were like a son to me." He walked over to his hollow form,and hugged him too, saying. "Thank you, for lending me your power when i needed it most." Hollow Ichigo pulled away from him, and said. "Yeah whatever, its too bad that i didn't get to rule this body for myself though." Ichigo's mind started to fall apart and then everything dissolved into darkness"

Karin, Yuzu and his dad walked over to Ichigo, and started crying. Gin Ichimaru landed in front of them and said. "Hows Happy dis this, a family reunion type thing, i'll send all of yaz to the same place." And massacred Ichigo's family. The arrancar had killed Everyone, and Aizen was ruler of Everything...

**Sorry the Ending was so sad. But i was watching a sad AMV, and i like it when Aizen wins. Please review. Constructive critism welcome.**


End file.
